The Freedom Games
by Antigone Saunders
Summary: The Soldiers are taken from their fight against Eiling to a space ship, a weird human looking alien telling them they are perfect. For what, they don't know. From then on, they are taken down a dark path of hunting, killing, and the search for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different ending to Patriot Act. Right when Vig and GA are going to start shooting at Eiling, they get engulfed in a blue light. Where they end up is some space ship, with a human looking alien, telling them they are perfect for the games. What exactly are the Games? From the ship, they go to the Compound, where two of them are chosen to represent Palaetia, what they are told is their planet. There on, they have to fight each day in an arena, until only one team is left. This may sound like the Hunger Games, but it's different, believe me. No OC.**

Oh, how Vigilante really hated aliens right now. If only Terrific hadn't seen him on this mission, he would never be here. He wouldn't have to be stuck in this cage with the rest of his team, being transported to a planet called Helavetia. A planet were two of them would be chosen to be part of the Games, in which they would have to face forty more teams of two and have to kill their adverseries. He had never like the idea of senseless killing, and this was the epitome of it.

When he was picked up from his place shooting at Eiling in a blue light, he thought that the League had brought some supers and they were clearing the area of heroes like him. Sure, he knew that he was a good hero, but was he really good enough to be in the Justice League? He loved doing his duty, but was the crowd really willing to trust him? Those parade goers didn't until he started talking, and he didn't have the time to do it most of the time.

When he found himself in the middle of a strange spacecraft, with Stargirl and STRIPE, he couldn't help but think some evil bad guy had taken them. He still didn't know if the person was evil, or if he was just doing his job. After him came Green Arrow and Speedy, and last came the Crimson Avenger. The Avenger got up, then started looking for Wing.

"Where are we?" GA asked, pointing an arrow at the strange human looking person.

He had the looks of a human, but his hair was completely black and straight, he was tall and lanky, and he had two lines under each eye, going down to his chin, then his neck, where it was stopped by his weird sense of clothing. He was wearing a grey tunic, where he was wearing grey pants and black boots underneath. He had black gloves on each hand, and had a ring on the middle one of his right hand.

"You're in a Helavetian space craft, you Palaetian." He answered.

They all looked at him as if he was crazy. They weren't any Pale-who-ians! They were Earthlings. "Ah'm sorry, pardner, but yuh must got us confused." Vigilante told him, putting his guns back in his holsters.

"No, I do not. You are all the kind of people we are looking for. Non super powered brawlers. We only need two, but it's still nice seeing so many talented people of your kind." The man told them with a kind smile.

All of the heroes looked at each other, then GA nodded. Vigilante stepped up, and stuck his hand out. "Mah name's Vigilante, pardner."

"That is a most strange accent you have." The stranger told him, then shook hands with him. "My name is Beelu. I am the man that looks for Palaetians for the Games." He told them.

"What games, Beelu?" Green Arrow asked, shaking hands with him now.

One by one the heroes shook hands with him and told him their names. When they were done, Beelu went back to the front of the ship. "You all have very weird names. Who named you like that?" He asked intrigued.

The heroes looked at each other, wondering if this guy was for real. Vigilante sighed and spoke up. "We named ourselves. We can't let the public know our real names, or we'll get in trouble." He answered.

"How will you get in trouble if you are helping the masses?"

This man wasn't used to being with heroes, was he? "Well, the thing is, that not everybody agrees with what we do, which makes it dangerous to be us. And if we use our real names, our enemies will hurt us." Green Arrow answered.

Beelu nodded, then looked at the window. "Oh, good, we're arriving in Helavetia." He told them, then crossed the space to the back of the space ship. Once they arrived wherever he had told them, the floor opened up and took them down.

They were surprised to find the floor moving at first, but then got used to it and waited until it stopped. After a minute or two, they touched the floor and they were able to step off. What they saw surprised them. These wasn't anywhere they had been before. The buildings were ginormous, there were flying cars passing through them, no plant life... Just think Coruscant in Star Wars.

"Come, come." Beelu told them from behind, then floated away.

Yes, floated away. The heroes stared at him, then ran after him when he was too far away. "Beelu, what are we doing here?" Green Arrow asked while speed walking next to him.

"You are here to participate in the Games." He answered.

The heroes were surprised at the idioticy of this. Where were they, why were they there, and why were they still following the wacko? But, before they could stop, some doors closed behind them and in front of them. Beelu was on the other side of the one that closed in front of them, and smiled kindy.

"This will not hurt, but you will feel dizzy and faint." He told them.

Before either of them could react, a blue gas was sprayed into the place, making the heroes cough. One by one they fell, until only Green Arrow was left standing. He tried hitting the glass with his bow, trying to make an opening, but it didn't work and he ended up succumbing to the gas. Beelu smiled at the heroes, then took out a little disk. He pressed a button, and then a person just like him popped out.

"What do you want, Beelu?" The person asked.

"Malyer, you might want to come down to the compound." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Malyer asked, now more intrigued.

"I have found seven Palaetians that are perfect for the games, and I need help choosing who should go." Beelu answered like it was the most normal thing.

"I'll be there in a yuan." Malyer announced, then the transmission was cut off.

Beelu smiled at the heroes, then turned away and floated off to the medic lab, the robots bringing the people behind him. This might be the year the filthy Palaetian win.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story has slash, and they are between the Soldiers and big name heroes, just so you know. It won't be very pronounced until next chapter, and few mention now and then, and then at the very end.**

Vigilante was the second to awaken from his unconscious state. He groaned at the headache he had, then looked around the room he was in. It was a large bed, with a crimson colored comforter, and various riches sorrounding the room. The color of the room was a darker shade of red, giving it an eerie look. There was gold paint on the walls in swirls and lines, making Vig wonder just where he was.

He got up, throwing the covers off of his body, only to notice that he wasn't wearing his costume. He was wearing loose fitting dark blue pants, a dark blue shirt, with a dark blue jacket, and black boots. Who dressed him? Then he realised the most important part. With speed that would impress a speedsters, he raised his hand to his chin to see if he was still wearing his bandana. Whoever had dressed had at least had the decency to leave it.

He got up from the bed, then started looking around the room. There was a bathroom on the left, with too many buttons and switches, and fancy trinkets for Vig to even try to understand. There was a dresser filled with more clothes, but his costume was nowhere in sight. Only thing there was were his boots, so he changed into them. After he did that, he headed to the door, which he opened and found the creepy fellow, Beelu, in front of. He yelped in surprise, but then glared at the person.

"Yuh scared me, Beelu." He scolded.

"I am sorry, Vigilante, but I wanted to be the first to tell you that you were accepted into the games." He told Vigilante with a smile.

Vigilante scratched his head at the information, wondering just what were the games. "And what are those, Beelu?" He asked.

"The Freedom Games, of course!" He exclaimed. "You go into an arena every day, fighting from noon until midnight, or until you kill both your competitors. With the ones that last until midnight, the vote is given to the masses, and they choose who go." He answered.

Vigilante's eyes were wide at this, his hands clutching the door frame. He couldn't kill anybody. The only time he'd been close to, Clark had been there to stop him. Ever since then, Clark had been helping him with his anger issues with as many things as he could. Just thinking about his lover made him feel sick at the idea of killing anybody.

"Beelu, Ah'm sorry, but Ah can't kill anybody." Vigilante told him.

Beelu's face fell at the information, but then a new voice cut in. "You have no need to worry. You don't really kill anybody in the Games, when they are about to be killed, we switch them with holograms." Malyer told them, floating over to him.

Vigilante looked at him scheptically, but Malyer only smiled kindly. "Malyer, he is not supposed to know this." Beelu whispered to his boss.

Malyer only waved him off. "I know that. But they're kind are not okay with senseless killing. Especially him, am I right, Vigilante?" He asked.

Vigilante's eyes narrowed at him, but then nodded stiffly. "That is true, sir."

"Come, Vigilante. You must get to training and working with your partner. There are only four days left until the games. And, we need to explain the rules to you and her." Malyer told him, then floated off to the right.

Vigilante looked at Beelu, who only nodded and floated after Malyer. Vigilante sighed and walked after them. He might not trust either of them, but he got a bad vibe off of Malyer, but a good one from Beelu. He might as well follow them. They are the only ones that can actually get him off of here. They walked through a hall with never ending doors, each one of them marked with different names. When they got to the end of the hall, there was a door to the right marked 'Palaetia'.

Malyer opened it, then stepped to the side to allow Vigilante and Beelu to walk in. Inside, there were more people dressed like Beelu sorrounding a table. When they looked up, they were basically the same. Same eyes, color of skin, and the marks under their eyes. Sure, the shape of the faces changed and so did the hair styles, but they were so identical. Now Vigilante noticed that Malyer was dressed differently from them.

He wore a crimson red robe, black pants, and black under shirt. And, he had an earing on his right ear.

"Why am Ah here?" He asked once the three were all inside.

"Vig?" He heard a female voice yell out.

He looked at the huddled men, then saw a head of blonde hair jumping up and down. "Stargirl?" he ased, finally identifying the voice.

"Geez, mover over you big oafs, I just want to see an old friend." He heard someone tell the people, then saw Stargirl moving through the men.

But... She looked different. Her mask was gone, replaced by a red one that looked much like the Huntress'. Her costume was gone, much like his, and replaced by a not very humble piece. A red short sleeved top that ended right in the middle of her rib cage, leaving her whole stomach open. And her pants and boots were replaced by a red bikini bottom piece, which had a red see through skirt on top. Her blonde hair had changed too, and she had it short now.

Seeing him, she ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank God, Vigilante." She whispered. He hugged her too, understanding what she meant. When they were done, they let go, but were still close to each other. "When I woke up, I went over to the the door and found Beelu. He told me I was chosen for the Games, but didn't explain anything else. Then he brought me here, where these men have been picking out my outfits and things. I've been asking for you and the team, but they wouldn't tell me anything." She told him, without stopping to take a breath.

Vigilante nodded, understanding what she meant. "Ah know... These Games they got... We're s'possed ta fight other people." He told her.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear. She wasn't a very good hand to hand fighter. Give her any weapon, she's okay, but without any, she's dead meat. "Wait, is it fight until they fall unconscious, or fight to..." She gulped. "The death?" She whispered.

Vigilante only nodded, not really answering her question.

"Good, good. You are both getting used to each other, but we first have to start you off with your clothing, today you'll be showed to the people. You know how it goes." Malyer interrupted their moment.

"Excuse me, Malyer, but don't we get a say in this?" Vigilante asked.

"Yeah, and where are our friends?" Stargirl added.

"No, Vigilante, you do not. Your people have already chosen you. And they are in good care. They are staying with Beelu and his family." Malyer told them with a smile. "Now come along, you must get dressed." He told them, turning his back to them and floating towards the men that were dressing Stargirl. "That is way too revealing for someone so young, change it." He instructed.

The men nodded, then hurried off to find something else. Both heroes stood shocked in their spots, then Malyer turned to them with an understanding smile. "I know, your first time in the Games is always the hardest. Now come along, Vigilante, you must meet your own dressers." And with that, he floated away.

Vigilante looked at Stargirl, worry in his eyes, but she only nodded at him. "It's best we follow them until we find everything out." She told him then pushed him towards Beelu who was waiting.

Vigilante looked back at her while he was walking, and she only gave him a smile. He sighed and turned back to the front, having a dreadful feeling about this.

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Vigilante was in a fancy dressing room, Malyer had seated on a desk not too far away while the people worked. The women, that had the same lines under their eyes and the same hair, ran all around, fetching him clothing. He was standing up, only left in his boxers and bandana, feeling very embarassed. Beelu had left a while ago to make sure the rest of the group was taken care of, and introduce them to his family.

"Do you have any lovers?" Malyer asked unexpectedly.

Vigilante choke on nothing but air. "What?" He exclaimed, eyes wide while looking at Malyer.

"It is simple, really. You look very sad, and, well, your thoughts were about a Clark. So I was just wondering." Malyer shrugged.

Vigilante stared at him wide eyed, then sighed and let his head drop. "Yeah, Ah do." He nodded slowly.

That's when the rest of the dressers came in, carrying dozens of robes and shirts and everything. Vigilante was thrown piece after piece, the women making him change right in front of them. After trying out ten of those hellish pieces, the women finally decided on something that looked cowboy-ish. A white long sleeved shirt, brown vest, faded blue pants, brown hat, and left him the boots. Of course, the clothes were made of different materials, as they almost didn't weigh on him, and there were designs over the vest. Gold lines, and swirls, that joined at the back to make a circle, sorrounding the eye of Horus. Or at least it looked like it.

Once the women were gone to prepare the make up people, Vigilante turned to Malyer, pushing the hat up to see him.

"Malyer, why are women dressin' me, while there are men dressin' Stars?" He asked, curious with a hint of anger.

Malyer's eyebrow raised at him, then let off a small smile. "It's something normal in our people. The males are more attracted to each other, and so are the women. So whenever the Games come around, every competitor has a dresser of the opposite sex." He answered.

Vigilante sighed at this. _'Great, add this species to the whole lot that are homosexuals, and we still are the only ones that are homophobic.' _He thought to himself.

Before any of them could continue their chat, Stargirl burst in through the door, wearing a long sleeved shirt that reached just above her belly button, brown tight pants, leather vest, a cowboy hat, and a mask like Robin's that showed her eyes, but she wasn't wearing any shoes. She looked around frantically, then sighed in relief when she spotted Vigilante. Then, she heard shouting from behind, then took off running to hide behind Vigilante.

"What's wrong, little darlin'?" Vigilante asked, turning his head to see her.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "They want to... Want to..." She choked on her words.

"Want to what?"

"Want to put me in... _high heels!_" She hissed.

Then the men ran into the room, one of them holding a pair of brown high heeled boots. She squeaked, then made herself even smaller, to Vig's surprise. Malyer sighed and jumped down from his seat, then floated towards the men.

"Johlash, if you have seen her costume from before, you should know she does not use high heels. Why are you trying to put some on her?" He asked with a patience that could rival Shining Knight's.

The man wearing the boots, Johlash, let his head drop. "I am sorry. We just thought with our traditions. We also thought she wouldn't mind." He apologized.

Stargirl let out an 'Aww' seeing him like this, then stepped out from behind Vigilante and walked over to them. "Look, Johlash, right? Go get me my old boots, and we'll be like best friends." She told him, a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at it, then at her, and gave her a small smile. Then, he walked away, probably to retrieve her old boots. After that, the men started to disperse, after Malyer told them he would be telling the competitors what to say. The women hadn't appeared yet, so Malyer sat them down on the chairs for the dressers, and he sat on the same desk.

"You both need to have a strategy to win the crowds over. And it's not only the crowd of Helavetia, but also the people of all the forty planets that are competing." He started explaining, ignoring the astonished faces of the two. "Stargirl, you're young, so that means it will be easier. You just have to give a smile, a wave, maybe blow a kiss, and then people will be won over."

Then, he faced Vigilante. "You, will be harder. Tell me something about your past that could make a sob story." He commanded.

Before any of them could react, Vigilante was already telling the story of the day he lost his youngest brother. "Jimmy was playin' in the horses' stables, an' he didn't know there was an animal wantin' ta eat. He stayed playin' there, until Ma' called him inside. We heard his laughter as he left the stable, an' then we heard screamin'. Me an' Pa ran out ta see what it was, and found Jimmy being destroyed by a pack of them varmints."

That day had marked the beginning of the bad relationship with his father. If only his father hadn't let Jimmy play in the stable that night, Jimmy might still have been there.

Stargirl looked at him surprised, while Malyer looked impassive. "That could work. The man that came from a broken home to become the great warrior he is today... Yes, that could work." He said, more to himself.

He then smiled, and jumped off of the desk. "Come along, you two are perfect right now. It is time for the people to meet you." He told them while floating off.

Vigilante looked at Stargirl, who only shrugged and followed him. They walked for a good ten minutes, then they reached a place that looked a lot like the Watchtower's hanger. Malyer smiled at them, then motioned for Beelu, who was there talking with four more people, to come with. Beelu floated towards them, a smile on his face once he noticed what they were wearing.

"So you're going as the Western people?" He exclaimed. "Most daring and fresh! I like it!" He exclaimed.

Vigilante and Stargirl stared at him, but he only smiled and looked at Malyer. "Are they ready to continue with the Games?" He asked.

"We've seen them fighting, so that means they won't be that outmatched with their short time in training, they have an understanding of the rules, and you can answer any questions later. So yes." He nodded. "Let's get them on the steeds and get them in line."

Beelu smiled and nodded, the floated off to wherever. Stargirl and Vigilante just looked at Malyer questioningly, wondering what he meant with the steeds. "Come along, you two." He then floated away in the direction that Beelu had gone in.

The two heroes looked at each other, then followed after them. When they reached the place, there were two feline looking animals with saddles on them. They had two horns, propping out of their chins, and from there, feathers were on. They had hooves like a horse, but their tails were long and ended like an oval. Their faces had bones sticking out of their cheeks, their noses high and pink, a little below their blue-ish green eyes. Vigilante tipped his hat up, trying to look at it better.

"What are them critters?" He asked, while Stargirl swooned over the animals.

Her life long dream had been accomplished! Ride on a cat like animal! She felt so happy now!

"These, Vigilante, are Tusk-Cats. They usually belong to the rich families here, but these two were not wanted any more, so they were given to us." Beelu answered while caressing ones face.

Vigilante's eyes widened at this. "Why were they given ta yuh?" He asked.

"Something about not wanting any filthy animals in their house. That family does not like anything that looks like nature, and one day they both arrived with mud on their hooves. They didn't take it very well, and if we hadn't intervened, they would've been sent to the G'lourk factory." Malyer answered, stroking the others face. Then, he turned to the heroes, a smile on his face. "Now, who will be the first to get on?"

After two attempts by Vigilante, he finally got on the biggest one, who started purring. He looked down at it, to see the animal with what looked like a smile. "I think he likes you." Stargirl told him from her own steed.

It had taken her five tries, but she finally got on her own. Vigilante's one had blue feathers, while her's had red ones. She really liked this.

"So what're we s'possed ta do?" Vigilante asked Malyer.

"Stay on, wave and smile at the crowds, then wait to be interviewed. You have to answer those with pure honesty, or you'll get boo'd by many people." Malyer answered.

"What kind of questions will we be asked?" Stargirl asked.

"When were you born, what are your thoughts, things like that. But they will also pry into your personal life. Lovers, fears, family, things like that. Answer those as bluntly as possible." Beelu answered.

Then, the hangar doors started opening, to show people standing to the sides, cheering while they saw the competitors inside. None of the heroes had looked at their competition, being more occupied on trying to understand all of this. Both their steeds lined up at the back, behind a group of insectoid looking people riding white steeds, with long tails and horns.

One by one the people in front of them moved, starting their march, going who knows where. "Remember, smile and wave!" They heard Beelu yell, before they were also walked out.

**One review and I'll update tomorrow morning. I would today, but I can't 'cause I'm leaving to visit family. **

**P.S. There will be a lot of Star Wars references, becuase I stole my friends books that tells me all about them.. Especially the animals. If you want the images, google Gualams and Tusk cats with Star Wars in images.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, our two last contestants." breathed a woman with marks around her eyes going to the sides of her face, with olive skin, and black hair that was long and wavy.

"Yes, yes. But... these two don't like much like any Palaetians we've seen." Her co-anchor nodded. He had the same complexion, with a strong jaw, and long black hair in a ponytail.

"Send them in, Uleki!" The woman yelled at the stage manager, cupping her mouth with her right hand.

She had some papers in her hands, seated on a stool, right next to the male. Both of them had been interviewing the contestants for almost four teuvi's. Which would translate into three and a half hours on Earth. Most of the contestants were plastic and fake, putting on fake smiles to win over the people, and both of them were getting pretty fed up with that. While on their break, the woman had said if she met another one of those fakers, she would quit.

Right when the man was going to tell her something, in walked the two contestants. They were both surprised to say the least. Never had they seen such fit and normal looking Palaetians. Sure, they were still a little abnormal to the Helavetians, but they were just so not like the others they had met quadrols before. The others were either too lanky or too buff, with an almost green tint, and their hair was wild. These two were perfectly built, not too thin or too muscley, and they were tan.

They both looked at the two in surprise, while Stargirl and Vigilante just shifted from foot to foot, feeling a little out of place. The woman was the first to snap out of it, and she stood up, while smoothing her skirt, and held her right hand to the girl.

"Hi, my name is Zuleynas, I'll be interviewing you today." She informed her, then shook hands with the man.

"Oh, uh... Hi. My name is Stargirl, and this is Vigilante." The woman told her, giving an uneasy smile.

Now it was the male's turn, and he stood up next to Zuleynas, extending his arm to Vigilante first. "Hello, my name is Jorn'm." He greeted, giving Vigilante a firm handshake, then a softer on to Stargirl.

Stargirl and Vigilante stood there, while the both of them smiled at the heroes. It had been too long since they had at least some one that _looked_ sincere. Noticing the looks, they both chuckled nervously, then motioned to the seats that were brought for the contestants.

"Please, sit down." Jorn'm told them.

Once they were all seated, Zuleynas looked at the notes.

"So... um... We're sorry about our nervousness." She excused. "It's just been a long time since we've seen someone like you two."

Vigilante cocked an eyebrow, while Stargirl smiled nervously.

"Well, let's start with the basics." Jorn'm cut in. "When were you born, and where?" He asked, getting into his reporter side.

Vigilante and Stargirl looked at each other, then Vigilante shrugged. "Ah was born in 1980 in a small town in Winsconsin." He answered, leaving both people dumb struck.

But Stargirl didn't seem to notice, and she also told her when she was born. "I was born in 1995 in Los Angeles."

Shaking their heads at the weird names, thinking it was just some weird Palaetian thing, the two continued with the interview. "How did Beelu find you?" Zuleynas asked.

It was of common knowledge in all of Helavetia that Beelu was in charge of finding recruits for the Games in Palaetia. What was surprising to most people was just the fact that he wanted the job. Maybe he had waited all that time for people like them.

Vigilante scratched his hat, most probably to also scratch his head, while thinking of an answer. "Well... Me, Stargirl, an' a group of five more were fightin' with a varmint when we were teleported onto his ship." He answered.

Zuleynas nodded, while Jorn'm gave him a look. He had heard the answer, and while he should be wondering just who was the monster, he was really wondering what kind of accent that was. It was new... and refreshing, well. At least for him.

"That is new. Most of the competitors sign up themselves. Or, they are sold, but that's just how it is." Jorn'm told them, then looked at his next card. "What are your thoughts of these games?" He read, then looked up at both of them.

This time, neither of them knew what to answer. What _did_ they think about the Games? They had never even heard of them, and now they were kidnapped and forced to participate. Sure, neither Malyer nor Beelu had done anything wrong, but Beelu did have their friends and they knew nothing about the place they were in. They could be millions of light years away from Earth from all they knew.

"Well... uh... Well I think that these are going to be mine and Vig's first Games, so it's exciting." She said, but it sounded like she was trying to assure herself. "Yeah, I mean, we're used to fighting against baddies, but this is the first time we'll be really put to the test, you know?" She asked, sounding a lot more sure of herself.

Both Zuleynas and Jorn'm smiled at the enthusiasm, then she went to the next question. As much as either hated to admit it, these two looked a lot more tense at that question.

"What are your strengths? Are you good at hand to hand, or with a weapon?" She asked.

Vigilante seemed to smile at that, but it was really hard to be sure with the bandana on his face. "Now Ah don't know 'bout yuh, but Ah was told ta never give out yer secrets." He said in a joking tone.

Both the reporters laughed, these two were trully something. The rest of the competitors either boasted their strengths, or rudely told them to get to another question.

"Okay, that does make sense. Do you have any family back home?" Jorn'm asked.

They both looked sad at the question, but quickly covered it up. These two were already used to acting, Jorn'm noted.

"Well, of course we do. My ma' and some brothers still live in Wyoming." He told them, the smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I have a mom and a dad living in Blue Valley." Stargirl answered smiling at them.

They both nodded, their happiness infectious. "Any lovers?" Zuleynas asked in a suggestive tone.

Stargirl looked down, her cheeks turning red in embarassment, while Vigilante scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. His name is Clark." He answered, now looking at both of them.

Zuleynas nodded, then turned to Stargirl. "And how about you, Stargirl?" She asked.

Stargirl looked at her in fear, then ducked her head. "Uh... Well... There was this one guy..." She mumbled.

All three of them gave her a look, which she noticed and started shaking her hands and head wildly. "It's not like that! We even broke up because of the adults!" She added.

The three adults in the room nodded, none of them approved of dating at such a young age. Now was a time for studying, being social, and having a good time. But it wasn't a good time for having an exagerated good time, if you know what I mean.

The questions continued for a while, Vigilante and Stargirl answering the questions as straightforward as possible. Once they were done, Jorn'm and Zuleynas waved them goodbye as they were steered towards their steeds, which would take them back to the Compound. Now both reporters were in their dressing room, sharing one because they were married.

"What did you think of those last two, Jorn'm?" Zuleynas asked while picking up all her papers and notes.

He sighed, crossing his arms and staring out the window to the city of Helavetia. "I don't know, Zule **(pronounced like Jewel).** They both seemed sincere, and they're a breath of fresh air in this place with fakers and such sad people... But, they were just a little _too_ different." He told her, craning his head to look at her. "You know?"

She sighed, then put her papers in a neat stack in front of the mirror. "I understand what you're saying. But, I, for one, am happy they are the ones competing for Palaetia. Those people need something to be happy about after all their wars and problems." She told him, walking over to him.

He turned around completely and took her in his arms. They were one of the only different sex couples they knew, and they were the longest lasting. When most of their friends were out, trying to have a fun time before they went back to school, they were spending quiet evenings together, joking around and getting to know each other better than anyone else.

"Who knows, Zule? Maybe you are right and these two will win the Games." he told her, then kissed her forehead.

She giggled at him, feeling like a youngling again. "Yeah. They seem like it, too. I just wish they get as many sponsors as last quadrols winners." She sighed. "C'mon, let's get home before Jayone arrives from his friends house." She told him, getting out of his arms and continuing to pack her things.

Jorn'm sighed and looked out the window one last time, thinking about last quadrols winners. They were Thanagerians, which was a breach in the rules by them just being there, but people wanted them there and loved them, so they fought and won. But, if it wasn't for those two blood thirsty tyrants, most of the competitors would've been able to go back home.

***quadrols- years.  
*****teuvi's- hours.**

**Please review, the same offers still stands. And, I know I promised I would update yesterday, but the story manager wasn't helping. **


	5. Chapter 5

As the contestants slept before a harsh day of training, their trainers and helpers went back to their homes, Beelu and Malyer being two of them. They had gone their separate ways after they had taken their two contestant to their rooms, and were now going to their homes. Beelu arrived at his, his wife giving him a hug when he arrived, and his son practically tackling his legs. She had the same marks as Zuleynas and Jorn'm, because she was also a reporter. The boy didn't have any marks, but his skin was also olive, taking after his mom.

"How were the guests?" He asked, floating into the two story house.

He floated towards the living room, where the Holo-vid was showing the interview of the contestants from Helavetia. The five other men he had rescued were seated in front of it on his crimson red couch, all of them looking interested. Beelu smiled at them, then headed towards tthe kitchen.

"After Green Arrow tried to escape for the eighth time, they all settled down and waited. And Shining Knight and STRIPE told Mubel stories of Paletia." His wife answered, walking after them.

Beelu nodded at the answer, then opened the door of a cabinet. He reached in and pulled out a type of glass cup, set it down, closed the door, then grasped it. He floated towards the living room, where Green Arrow was showing Mubel hos to use the bow and arrow, with Shining Knight looking at him as if he was crazy. STRIPE was seated on the couch, now ignoring two lanky, yellow colored people that were being interviewed, smilling at both of them. And Crimson Avenger was concentrated on the Holo-Vid.

None of them were wearing their costumes, except for the parts that hid their true identities. Shining Knight was wearing black pants, black long sleeved shirt, and a a collared grey jacket. Green Arrow was wearing an emerald blazer, with white collared long sleeved shirt, and white pants. Speedy was wearing a black shirt, red jacket, black pants, and his yellow boots. STRIPE was wearing a crimson shirt, black jacket, and black pants. And Crimson Avenger was wearing a crimson long sleeved shirt and pants, with his own coat.

"How was your day?" Mubel asked, looking up from the weapons.

Beelu smiled, then sat down in a crimson arm chair. "Come here so I can tell you." He responded calmly, while patting the arm rest on his left.

Mubel gasped, shocked at the motion, then smiled and jumped onto the arm rest. Beelu smiled at him, then grabbed both his sides because he was sliding to the left, which, if he fell, he would meet with the floor. But, Mubel didn't seem to notice this and gave Beelu a cheeky smile.

"How was it, dad?" He asked again.

"Yes, how was it? We still haven't been able to see your own interview." His wife's calm voice told him, then she sat down on the right arm chair.

Beelu looked at the humans, wondering if they also wanted to hear this. Green Arrow, noticing the look, poked STRIPE and Shining Knight on the shoulder, then nodded at Beelu. He smiled kindly back at them, then started retelling the day.

"They were both surprised when we told them what the games were. It's as if they had never even heard of them. And when they got to being dressed, Vigilante was surprised to see men dressing Stargirl and women dressing him. Is it true that it is more normal from people to date the opposite sex in Paletia?" He asked, directing the question to the five.

They all looked surprised at the question, then Green Arrow nodded slowly. Beelu's eyes widened in surprise, then slightly smiled.

"And it's also true that same sex couples are not tolerated?" His wife asked, slightly leaning forward.

Beelu turned to her, eyebrow raised while she only smiled nervously.

"I-I've heard stories from other reporters." She explained, a little embarassed.

Beelu nodded slowly, then fixed his gaze back on the heroes.

Green Arrow sighed, then nodded again. "So we're still the only species that has homophobia?" he asked voicing the question everyone was thinking.

Beelu frowned and nodded. Mubel then nudged him, blissfully ignorant about the meaning in their words, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Wait a minute!" STRIPE interrupted whatever Beelu was going to say next. "You let my daughter be dressed by a bunch of _men?_" He asked in anger.

Beelu seemed to understand his anger, then tried to explain. "The reason why we did so, STRIPE, is because here in Helavetia it is more common for people to be attracted to the same sex. All of our dressers are attracted to the same sex, which is why we don't want the men to dress the men or the women the women. We're just trying to keep romance from forming." He explained calmly.

Pat nodded, but you could still tell he didn't like the situation one bit.

* * *

After Beelu had told them the story, and almost everyone in the house was asleep, Green Arrow walked out to the balcony, trying to clear his mind. It had already been two days since the fight with Eiling, and two days since the last argument he had had with Dinah. His memory was a little foggy because he had hit his head hard, but he did remember the fight was about Dinah having had cheated on him with someone.

He had been called just when he was about to tell Dinah he's had enough, but decided against telling her and trying to fix their relationship again. It's the least he could do for such a wonderful woman who stood by him most of the time. He sighed, looking out the sky line, already being home sick. He missed Star City's skyline. And it's criminals. And the super villains. Helavetia was too clean for his taste.

He heard someone walk up from behind him, then Sir Justin was standing next to him, also looking to the city.

"You miss her?" He asked, his voice sounding sadder than usual.

Ollie puffed out some of his air, then nodded slowly, putting his arms on the railing and resting his head on them. "You miss him?" He asked, peeking from under his arm at the knight.

"I do." He answered simply, nodding ever so slightly, but keeping his gaze on the horizon.

They both stayed like that for a while, then Justin turned to him with a small smile. "Is it true that she has been cheating on you?" He asked.

Ollie nodded, a little surprised to hear that word instead of something like 'has commited adultery', but that was easily understood. Wally really did help Justin when it came to learning the new English, even if he wasn't too fond of it.

"Found her on my bed with another man." Ollie answered, sounding sad.

It was true what he said. The day before the argument, Ollie walked into his house, hoping to be able to just curl up in his bed with Dinah, maybe watch a movie because he was too tired for anything else, only to find her with a man he knew too well. Clyde Howlette. He is another rich man in Star City, but he was also pretty shady. Ollie tried to stay away from him at all times, but he always tried to get closer. Guess it was only to get to Dinah.

"Are you willing to give her another chance?" Justin asked, feeling for the man.

He too had been in the same position. The woman he had once loved, Elizabeth, had commited the cheating act with his enemy from another kingdom. And even when he had caught them, she had tried to act like he had forced her into it, even if it was her that seduced him. That act also helped Justing to be the knight to don the suit.

"I think I will, Justin. I love her too much to give up on her." Ollie answered, looking at the other blonde man.

Justin nodded, then put a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad to hear that. Your love is too good to waste. And, if she is not glad with you, she will not be glad with anyone." He told Ollie with confidence in his voice.

Ollie smiled sadly at him, then nodded. "I hope you're right Sir Justin."

"I know I am right, Ollie."

**Fluffy** _(I think) _**moment! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I couldn't because I babysat my little brother all day yesterday, and then my big brother hugged the computer all night long. But good news is I got the Vigilante comics I wanted!**

**Please review, I promise I'll keep my promise to update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was wrong when I said Vigilante didn't kill. Can't say I'm surprised, but the personality he has in 'Vigilante: City Lights, Prarie Justice' is in the other side of the universe compared to his in Justice League. So I am going to snake that into the story, but I still don't know how.**

After two days of vigorous training, which helped the contestants see what were their strengths, weaknesses, see how to survive in any kind of setting that they put them in, and more things, they were to attend a type of party. All of the contestants met the people and there, the people with money would choose who they would sponsor.

This very party was attended by every single important person from Helavetia and the leaders from the other participating planets. Even the winners from past games attended, but this time only two of them were coming. They had also killed the rest.

Vigilante and Stargirl looked at each other nervously as they stood in the back of the group of the contestants. Beelu and Malyer had brought them some party clothes, which were some fine and silk-like robes in crimson with black designs for Vigilante, and a long dark red dress with a v-neck, along with high heels for Stargirl. "Only for this ocassion." Beelu insisted, and Stargirl finally relented.

"What are we doing here, Vig?" She sighed, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail with curls, and had some colorful extensions.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head, already missing the feel of his hat. They had kept his hair in the normal Greg Saunders style, but it just felt wrong while wearing the bandana. "Ah'm guessin' we're here 'cause we got ta play nice an' get ourselves some sponsors." He answered, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

_'She really has turned into quite a young lady... Ah'm gonna have ta make sure no one hits on her. STRIPE would kill me if Ah did.'_ He thought to himself, all the while looking up front to the rest of the competitors.

In front of him were two... figures is all you could call them, for their clothing was literally making a type of ball to cover them. Their 'robes', in a way, were a dark blue. Vigilante and Stargirl still didn't understand why the contestants had to wear the same colors. For Paletia it was crimson, for Helavetia it was gold, and for the insectoid creatures; which they had learned where from a planet called Drulatoi; had to wear a type of mucky brown. The colors kept on and on, but those were the ones they had bothered to learn.

"Ah, Vigilante and Stargirl," They heard a voice speak from behind them, then turned their heads to see Malyer smiling kindly with his hand together. "You both look absolutely stunning." He told them, then floated closer. "I must be telling you something important." He told them, voice dropping along with the façade. "Beelu is going to be bringing your friends, but there will be some party crashers." He told them.

Both of their eyes narrowed with the new information, wondering just who they could be. "We've already been having some problems with the guardians from years before, but they had never sent anyone to stop the games. Be on your toes today or you might be sent to jail by their pawns." He finished, then floated a little back, his smile back in place as if nothing had ever happened.

"Please enjoy the party." He said with the smile, then turned around and floated away.

Both heroes stayed staring after him, wondering what had just happened, but they both were then called away to be get in the giant ship that was taking them to the party place.

* * *

They were not expecting what they saw. Many aliens, human looking people, animals, and... creatures is the only way to describe them, were there, chatterinng in different languages as the ship landed. A large applause rang through the hangar while the contestants walked out of the ship, the people there showing their hapiness.

Vigilante and Stargirl looked at each other briefly, then were pushed out into the crowd, all the while being scared of what is happening. After they were given a kind of celebratory necklace, they were allowed to enter the party room.

It was glorious, to say the least. Just think that ball in 'The Phantom of the Opera', but with aliens instead of party-goers, no psycho trying to kill for his love, and there were superheroes trying to get inside. But that is for later.

Once they were over their initial shock, Vigilante and Stargirl did what they were supposed to do, and started talking to the many people there.

"Vigilante and Stargirl, I pressume!" A voice exclaimed from behind them, making them turn around.

Who they saw made Vigilante want to punch their face in. The winners from last year, the male wearing an elaborate gown in the color gold, his wings folded into his back, and the female wearing a long dress in the same color. Vigilante slightlly narrowed his eyes at them, already getting a vibe off of them.

"That's right, sir." Vigilante nodded, bowing like Beelu had taught them on the session they had to learn etiquette.

"Please, no need for formality, Vigilante." the woman spoke, putting up a hand to signal it even more. "We don't need any of that." She gave him something that seemed to be a forced warm smile.

It looked more like a smirk. Even if he didn't get a good vibe from them, he still tipped his hat, and smiled.

"I am Maliah, and this is Jeriah." The woman said, signaling her partner.

Both Vigilante and Stargirl nodded. "Well, y'all already know who we are."

"Yes, and I have only one question." Jeriah nodded.

Vigilante cocked an eyebrow at him, but only motioned him to continue. "Where is Shayera Hol now?" He asked, his face and voice getting darker.

Both of their faces showed shock, and took a step back, but didn't do anything. "You see, the problem we have with her is," Maliah started, then started circling Vigilante, while sliding her finger across his body. "It's because of her we're here." She finished, gripping his shirt, voice going strong and glaring at him.

Vigilante didn't do anything but look at her, not sure of what to do. Stargirl only looked at Jeriah, taking a step back whenever he tried to approach her, but not saying anything.

"There you two are!" A voice yelled from behind the Thanagerians, making all of them look at the source.

Beelu was floating towards them, a kid and woman behind him. "We have been looking everywhere for you!" He finished, all the while smiling and staying right next to Jeriah.

Maliah smiled ungratefully at him, then let go of Vigilante's shirt. "Please, they're all yours. We were going to speak with Jauti anyways." She said, then grabbed Jeriah's hand and flew away.

Vigilante sighed, and let his shoulders slump, then looked up at Beelu, who had a frown. "Thank yuh, pardner." He told him.

"No need to worry about that, but you should be more careful. Those two are very infamous here." He told them, still frowning, then quickly turned it into a smile. "I have a surprise for you. Come, come!" He exclaimed, then floated off to the right.

Vigilante and Stargirl rolled their eyes, already used to this, then ran after him and the two strangers.

**I know my promise, but a lot of things have been happening. Please review... Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to thank both the people that reviewed, for helping me see what I needed to know. And, even if I do think it sucks that badly written stories with famous couples get all the fame, I am going to continue and not give up. And I can't believe I forgot Speedy in Chapter 5! Did no one else notice?  
**

All of Beelu's guests were now dressed for the ocassion, all of them standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. They were more reserved and talking to each other, trying to evade the other party goers. And, Crimson Avenger was looking at the windows ever five minutes, as if someone was going to come and pick him up.

"Maybe he's just thinking of the way that Fire would normally burst into a room." Green Arrow whispered to Justin who was looking at their teammate worried.

But, that wasn't the reason. He and Fire had parted on good terms a few weeks ago, still acting like a couple just to let the League think they were together. It just so happens that they found out about each other the same way, the same day, and the same place. Anyway, he was looking out the window to see if his suspicions were true. Beelu had given them the warning, and that had gotten his gears turning.

They weren't expecting to see Beelu come floating their way, with Vigilante without his hat and wearing some fancy clothing, while Stargirl was wearing the same mask she had worn for the interview, along with a dress that made STRIPE want to really hurt someone. Why was his little girl wearing such a dress!

Both of their faces showed relief seeing the familiar faces of their teammates, and Stargirl quickly ran up to Pat, burrying her face into his chest, tears threatning to spill.

"I've missed you so much, dad." She whispered, catching all the men there by surprise.

Not once had she called him dad. There had been times she was close to, but she ended up biting her lip then turning the other way. It just wasn't good for her to think of him like her father, considering how her father had been with him. Pat hugged her back, face showing just how shocked he was, then it slowly turned into a smile. He fully embraced her, as if to shield her from the horrors of the world.

The other men patted him on the back, showing with their eyes just how glad they were for him. Vigilante was the last, and he also put his hand on Stargirl's head.

"This one's a fighter." He told him, then stepped away.

Once Stargirl had let go of Pat, trying to wipe the tears away quickly, she embraced each one of her other teammates. "You have no idea how worried we've been." She told them, now standing next to Vigilante who nodded in agreement.

"And you have no idea how worried _we've_ been. All we heard from Beelu was 'They are okay.' or 'You will see them soon.', but never a solid answer." Green Arrow told them.

They both nodded, getting what he was talking about. But, they had been worried. What if what Beelu and Malyer was a lie and something bad had happend to the rest of their team? While they were being trained, an idiot from a planet called Ehutio had had the gall to tell them something that involved their friends, slavery, and a fat rich mogul. They had to get a substitute for him for the Games.

"It is nice to see just how well you all interact." Malyer suddenly spoke from behind Vigilante, making him jump into the air.

That caused a laugh from the group, while he just glared and put a hand to his heart. "Now what was that for, pardner?" He asked accusingly.

Malyer cracked a small smile. "I am sorry, I didn not know you were easily startled." He answered, but something in his voice told them differently.

After the laughter had died down, Sir Justin asked, "What did you mean by how we interact?"

Malyer smiled at him, understanding the confusion. "It is a very well known fact that the Paletians are not tolerant each other, and you usually only see a male, and a female, and the ocasional younglings."

That really confused the heroes. Sure, humans were not the nicest creatures out there, but they weren't that bad, were they? There was no time to answer that question, because then sounded a bell, which signified the begining of the speeches. And it just so happened that this year it was shaken up a bit.

A pale man, with marks on his face that made an arrow on his forehead, dark hair pulled back into a long ponytail, and a can walked up on stage, getting everyone's attention, making everything go quiet. The stage was a normal one, made of what looked like wood, with a banner strewn on top which had something written in a strange alien language, with a band at the back with pretty weird looking instruments. There were aliens that looked like important delegats seated in front of it, their noses high in the air. He surveyed the room silently, seeming to look at each face.

"Welcome to the Freedom Games Dinner!" He announced, now smiling at the crowd. "I am the leader of Helavetia, Jauti, and we are now celebrating our forty eigth Freedom Game!"

A large applause sorrounded the room, the noise showing just how pumped up everyone was. But, the group of heroes was weary, looking around the place, trying to find out more. Even if Beelu and Malyer had taught them the basics, they still didn't know that much about them.

"As you know, this year we are going to start the speeches with the contestants from Paletia, then work our way up." He announced, reciving boos from some people. "Now, now!" He said, then the boos died down. "Helavetia is known to be tolerant of everyone that comes our way, and these two contestants have really captivated most of us. So, why don't we let them come up and ask them questions?" He asked, then moved away from the microphone.

Vigilante and Stargirl's eyes went wide at the announcement, then they found themselves being pushed on stage by Beelu and Malyer. Once they reached the stairs, Vigilante looked back, only to find the two men giving them thumbs up; a gesture they had never heard of before he taught them it, and it was now their favorite. He sighed, wished he had his hat, then climbed up the stairs.

Everything was quiet as both of them stood on the stage, not really knowing what to do. A cough was heard, and Vigilante decided it was just too much.

"Well, howdy, yuh good folk. Ah am Vigilante, and this pretty young thing here is Stargirl." He started, talking into the mic as smoothly as for his interviews back on Earth.

That seemed to bring the whole place into an uproar, for everyone yelled and cheered. Both heroes smiled, feeling a little more sure of themselves.

"Uh, we were told we're here to answer questions... so, uh... ask away." Stargirl said, moving both her arms forward to show it.

Arms were raised quickly, and everyone seemed to have a question, but Vigilante picked the people in front of them. They were the important people, after all.

"Uh, yes, right in front of me." He said, looking at a woman with pale skin, pink hair, red glasses, and weird fashion sense.

She stood up, showing that she was tall enough she could look him right in the eyes even if he was on the stage, and all of the noise died down. "I am Veyonica, and I was wondering why you wear such masks?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "You would get more promotors if you showed your whole faces."

Vigilante nodded at the question, then answered with "We know, ma'am. But the thing is, back home we must keep our secret identities, or we're in a heap of trouble."

She nodded, then sat back down. Again the yells started along with arms, but Stargirl picked an insectoid looking creature form the front row. He was of green coloring, with a head that looked like a hammer head sharks, but shorter, with pincers above his mouth, dark beady eyes, and wings folded into his back. He was wearing a translator as a necklace, so that they could understand him.

"My name is Yó'lieh, and I was wondering just how different Helavetia and Paletia are." He told them, getting a bunch of boos from the people. "Now, we have all heard that Paletia is dirt compared to us by those other competitors, but something must have changed for them to have such good competitors." He said, turning around so the crowd could see him.

Stargirl and Vigilante looked at each other, wondering how to answer that question. But, Stargirl decided to answer from her heart and memory. "Well, yes, we are not as advanced in technology as you are, but we do have our good things. There's the superhero community protecting the people. The villains. The invasions." She answered, trying hard not to touch the culture too much.

This surprised the people, and more questions were asked. "What invasions?" "How did you survive?" "Who were the invaders?" Were some of the questions asked.

"We've been invaded plenty o' times, but we always hit back hard enough to make the varmints go home." Vigilante answered, then got a huge round of applause for the answer.

He smiled, then more questions were asked, but one in particular rang out above the rest, loud enough to make everybody shut up.

"Why do you continue doing these games even when the guardians have told you to stop!" The voice... It couldn't be.

Vigilante looked in the direction of the front doors, to see John Stewart along with four more Green Lanterns, all of them looking ready for a fight. When their eyes met, the Lantern's eyes widened in shock, then quickly flew over to them.

"What are you two doing here? How did you get here? Where is the rest of your team?" He asked, all the while ignoring the boos from the other party goers.

Neither Vigilante nor Stargirl knew how to answer, but they didn't have to. Crimson Avenger along withe the rest arrived, the Crimson Avenger threw his arms around John.

"Thank God, Lee." John murmured, hugging the man back, making the other people there confused.

Then, the unexpected happened. John kissed Lee. On the lips! _'What in the sam heck is going on?' _Vigilante thought to himself as the men kissed. Once they were done, Speedy broke the silence.

"I'm pretty sure all of us are asking this, but...uh... What just happened?" He asked, looking from John to Lee.

"No time. We have to get you all out of here before anything bad happens." John said, then started forming a bubble around them.

But before it was done, palace guards came running in, threw some type of metallic ropes which grabbed Vigilante and Stargirl, and pulled them back. They flew through the air, trying to break free of the bonds, but they couldn't do anything. Unexpectedly, both their backs hit the armor of the guads, and the guards hit them in their pressure point. They fainted, and were now easier to transport them out.

John tried to get them back, but the guards already had already thrown them over their shoulders and were running away. And, more palace guards showed up, not enough to cause much troubel to the lantern, but enough to keep them busy until all of the contestants were out.

John ground his teeth together and cursed, but then made a bubble around him and the rest of the heroes, then flew them out of there. The rest of his team was there, already with a few of the delegates in their bubbles, already having recieved orders to capture those. The only ones missing were Malyer and Jauti.

**Please review. See! I kept my promise! I think...**


End file.
